Can't Fight This Feeling
by Film Noir
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are out of Hogwarts but when they decide to live together life takes a turn for the unexpected. R/Hr and a little H/G. R & R!
1. Curfews, Headaches and Some Goddamn Peac...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just the plot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
She carefully opened her bedroom door, she was tiptoeing as silently as possible down the hallway when her toe caught the edge of the hall's oriental rug. The next thing she knew both her feet came crashing down in defense mechanism right against the mass of creaky floorboards across from her parent's bedroom door.  
  
"Shit!" Hermione Granger whispered loudly to herself as she nursed her foot.  
  
"Hermione?" her mother's voice rang out from behind the thick mahogany door, a concerned lilt that never failed to make Hermione rub her temples and curse the day she was born. The door opened and her father's head popped out, looking wary,  
  
"Hermione, what's going on here? It's," he glanced tiredly at his watch, "half past three, we agreed, you're in your room by twelve," he sighed, shaking his head, "Goodnight Hermione," he shut the door.  
  
Hermione was simply horrified. She was seventeen, she'd just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she'd received top marks on her NEWTs, she was getting her apparation license in a week and her dad still thought her curfew was valid?! This was the last straw. There was no way in hell she could continue living at home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There was a knock on the door and Ron Weasley looked up from Quidditch Center, the monthly magazine that kept him up to date on his favorite sport.  
  
"What?" he called in response. His younger sister, Ginny entered the room looking very much up to something. He rolled his eyes, at least he knew Ginny wouldn't beat around the bush. She was clearly debating whether or not to sit or stand. In the end she perched herself on his lap.  
  
"Oy, Ginny, get off!" he cried in objection.  
  
"Take me to Diagon Alley," she said as if it were the most easy decision he'd ever have to make. Ron groaned, pushing his sister off his lap with as much care as a car has going 200 miles per hour, when a fly hits it's windshield.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah, c'mon Ron, I've been saving up for a new wand. For my last year of Hogwarts, you know?" Ginny, who was seventeen had just completed her sixth year at the esteemed magic school and was looking very forward to finishing when the summer was over. Ron had already successfully accomplished all seven years of Hogwarts in June so it was no surprise that he couldn't care less what his baby sister had or didn't have in her last year.  
  
"No, Gin," he shrugged, "you can go by yourself."  
  
"Mum won't let me!"  
  
"Your problem," he replied, shrugging again. Ginny balled her hands into tight fists, storming out of the room, but not before calling various obscenities over her shoulder.  
  
Just as Ron became re-immersed in his copy of Quidditch Center he heard a deafening scream who he knew as his mother,  
  
"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!"  
  
Ron sighed, pulling his Chudley Cannon inspired pillow over his head.  
  
He needed some goddamn peace.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter had a headache. And it wasn't hard to see why. He was sitting in his living room, apparently forgotten, while his Uncle Vernon boasted and his Aunt Petunia gushed. All about his cousin Dudley.  
  
"Oh, I'm so proud of our little Duddiekins," she ruffled her son's blonde hair lovingly, before turning back to Vernon, "Imagine getting married and starting work at your company in less than a month!" Harry couldn't possibly imagine what kind of a beluga-loving idiot would want to marry Dudley but he kept quiet.  
  
"And then," she went on, "we'll move to Majorca, Dudley and Aggie will have the house, and then they'll have lots of normal little children." On the word normal she glared coldly at Harry. Here Vernon stood up,  
  
"You bet they'll be normal," he said, his two chins nodding up and down in agreement. Dudley grinned but shifted uncomfortably in his specially made Dudley chair (a carpenter had to come and expand it every so often). Harry sighed and trouped upstairs he couldn't take much more of this.  
  
And to think he was turning eighteen in just two weeks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Just a quick note about the ages. The way I know it is, Ron turned eighteen in March, Ginny turned seventeen in February, Harry turns eighteen in July and Hermione turns eighteen in September.  
  
A/N 2: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. To Seal the Deal

Disclaimer: My name is Joanne Rowling, I'm pregnant, I have a loving husband and a daughter. If any of that was true I'd own Harry Potter and it's characters. None of it is true so therefore I only own the plot to this fanfiction.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was at a loss for what to do. Ordinarily if he was bored he might get a head start on his schoolwork but he didn't have any. After tapping his fingers on the quilt of his bed he decided to turn in for the night, but no sooner had he gotten in bed when a small spotted owl began pecking at his window. Harry immediately recognized it as Hermione's owl, Calmi. He opened the window and carried his best friend's feathered animal to the cage where his own owl, Hedwig slept during the day. He took the letter Calmi was carrying, unfolded it and began to read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you're enjoying your first summer out of Hogwarts-I'm not. I'm beginning to think I need to move out of my parent's house sooner than originally planned. Well, I'm sure the Dursleys are leaving you alone for the most part, if not grit your teeth and bare it.  
  
Of course, I'll see you next week when we get our Apparation Licenses...Oh, won't that be thrilling? I've been reading up on it, the test looks really difficult. Very exciting.  
  
Oh and for your birthday how about we meet Ron at the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate?  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
Harry grinned, leave it to Hermione to find difficult license testing exciting. Taking out some parchment and his favorite quill he quickly scribbled down a reply,  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Actually the Dursleys are worse than usual. Dudley's getting married. I nearly dropped dead on the spot when I heard.  
  
Of course I want to go to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate even though I don't exactly know what we're celebrating.  
  
Owl Ron if he wants to go.  
  
Harry  
  
Satisfied with the letter, he rolled it up and gave it to Calmi who immediately flew back toward Hermione's house.  
  
Suddenly very tired, Harry fell back on his bed, fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two weeks later Harry was sitting at a corner table in the Leaky Cauldron, a small pub and inn in Diagon Alley, waiting for his two best friends.  
  
"What can I get for you?" asked the tall blonde waitress, Tom, the pub owner, had hired to help with the inn. Harry smiled politely,  
  
"I'm actually waiting for a few people."  
  
"Want me to come back then?"  
  
"Please," Harry replied nodding. Just then the door to the pub opened and Hermione and Ron walked in. Spotting Harry, Ron raised his hand in a wave and Harry waved back. Ron was just about to walk over to the table when Hermione grabbed his shoulder. She apparently was telling him to do something and Harry distinctively saw Ron roll his eyes when both Hermione and Ron vanished with a pop. Another soft pop and they were in front of Harry, Hermione grinning broadly and Ron still rolling his eyes.  
  
"What was the point of that?" Ron asked exasperatedly. Hermione sighed, irritated by Ron's lack of drive.  
  
"Practice makes perfect," she explained.  
  
"'Practice makes perfect'" Ron imitated sourly, "We've already made perfect or we wouldn't have gotten our license!" He took a seat next to Harry, "Honestly!" Hermione narrowed her eyes, sitting down across from them,  
  
"Might I remind you, Ron, that it took you two tries to get your license or have you forgotten that?" she smiled sardonically.  
  
"I still say that the administrator was flirting with me and made me lose my concentration." Ron said, folding his arms across his chest. Hermione and Harry both laughed at Ron's pure stubbornness. Hermione opened her menu, taking great care to chose something inexpensive and healthy. She closed it after several moments of indecision,  
  
"I'm getting a chicken salad and a glass of wine," she said firmly.  
  
"Ooh, fancy," Ron said in response, "Want to share a fried fish platter with me, Harry? It comes with chips and a round of beer." Harry shrugged,  
  
"Sure, why not?" The blonde waitress came back and they placed their orders. Harry put his head down on the table, exhausted.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired. Last night Aggie-Dudley's fiancée-came round with her parents and I've never heard such a loud family. Her mum kept hugging Dudley and calling him, booboo and her dad kept offering to build them a bigger, better house. I could hear his God awful jokes all the way upstairs," he groaned at the memory of the previous night. Ron stifled a laugh while Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic pat on the back. Harry shrugged,  
  
"What about you guys?" he asked. Immediately his best friend's faces fell. Hermione sighed,  
  
"I have a curfew. My parents still treat me like I'm thirteen and to be frank I'm not used to living with them anymore," she sighed.  
  
"Ditto. Meanwhile, my mum is driving me nuts...she thinks I laze around all day so I always have a chore to do. I've never a moments peace." Ron scratched his next tiredly. Harry gave a sheepish grin,  
  
"It sounds like we all want to move out." His friends nodded.  
  
"The thing is, I looked in the Daily Prophet and the muggle newspaper my parents get. There's no way I can afford any of the flats available. Neither in the wizarding world or the muggle world." Hermione explained.  
  
"Well, if Hermione can't afford a flat, I sure as hell can't!" Ron banged his hand on the table, defeated. Hermione suddenly began to laugh. Ron looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked his longtime friend who was now giggling madly. "Are you alright." Hermione took a breath,  
  
"Don't you see? I can't believe we didn't think of it before! We can't afford a flat on our own but we surely can afford one together," she smiled, all her problems were solved. Harry looked skeptical,  
  
"Didn't we nix that idea in year 6?" he asked. Ron groaned,  
  
"We were different people then, Harry. Come on, it's worth a shot," he looked pathetically hopeful. Just then the waitress came back, setting their orders on the table.  
  
Harry looked at his best friend's urgent faces, how could he say no?  
  
"Alright. Let's do it," he agreed smiling.  
  
"Alright!" Ron agreed. Hermione nodded,  
  
"This deserves a toast!"  
  
"To what?" Ron asked. Hermione thought on it for a second,  
  
"To freedom," she said simply.  
  
"To freedom!" Three glasses clinked together and the deal was sealed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wishy-washy ending but it was the best I could do. Review please. 


	3. Calm Falters

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters...  
  
A/N: Yes, I am continuing this story after nearly a year of not continuing it. If you check out my other stories you'll be interested in knowing that I plan on continuing most of them to. The ones I get reviews for, I'll continue. I'm going to re-upload "Weasley: Love First and Foremost" with all the fabulous changes I've been adding in. Of course, don't expect me to ever finish "Living Life On the Good Side of Evil", that's story's crap.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Mum, can I talk to you a minute?" Hermione asked. Geraldine Granger was in the dining room, going over some numbers.  
  
"Oh, Hermione dear, do you mind looking at the file over there, with the rubber band wrapped around it and telling me the number of teeth drilled in the week of the 22nd?" Geraldine asked absently, pushing her spectacles up her nose with a frown. Hermione nodded, and opened the file glancing at the row of numbers listed.  
  
"There were eighteen fillings, seven cleanings, two root canals and a rather messy looking replacement job for Francis Toile's two front teeth," Hermione replied. Geraldine jotted some figures down on a pad, murmuring to herself.  
  
"Check and check...and the 3rd week of February, go back and check that one for me." Once again Hermione flipped through the records looking for the numbers her mother needed. Before she could tell her mother anything Geraldine added, "that should have been the slow week." Hermione rolled her eyes,  
  
"Well, yes, only eleven fillings and four cleanings that week."  
  
Geraldine crossed out some numbers happily before closing her notepad. "Good. I'm done, now what was it you wanted to speak about?"  
  
"Well, as you're aware I'm seventeen now and of age in the Wizarding world," Hermione paused, her mother nodded attentively, "So Harry, Ron and I have decided to start looking for an apartment together. We think it would be easier to start out that way, before we start looking for jobs."  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. Living alone with two boys-"  
  
"They're not two boys, Mum, they're Ron and Harry," Hermione cut her off exasperatedly. Geraldine shook her head,  
  
"No, Hermione. I don't think that's a good idea at all and neither will your father."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down before she spoke, "Well, Mum, I'm leaving. Plain and simple," and with that she left the dining room and went upstairs to call Harry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"HARRY! TELEPHONE CALL FOR YOU!" Aunt Petunia called shrilly. Harry ran downstairs to retrieve the call from her. "It's from some girl named Hermione," she sniffed as she handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked into the phone.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione replied, "I told my mum about the flatmate thing. She's not pleased but she and my dad will just have to deal with it I suppose."  
  
"Sorry to hear that," Harry told her, "Meanwhile I need to find some way for to agitate the Dursleys one last time before I leave."  
  
"Then I have the perfect idea," Hermione said with a grin, "Why don't I move in with you in your room at the Dursleys until we find a flat. That way I can get away from my parents and I can help you aggravate your aunt and uncle." She could almost here the smile spreading on Harry's face.  
  
"Did I ever mention you were a genius, Hermione?"  
  
"Only every day for seven years, Harry. Now, I'll be there soonest day after tomorrow, all right? Just give me the address again," Hermione said, pen poised above a sheet of paper.  
  
"Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey. It's quite easy to find."  
  
"Right," Hermione murmured, scrawling it down with a flourish, "See you soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Harry said before placing the phone down.  
  
"WHY DID YOU JUST GIVE THAT GIRL OUR ADDRESS?!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. Harry was just glad Uncle Vernon was out of the house.  
  
"I live here too and if I want to invite my..." he thought about how to make it better, "girlfriend to stay with me, I can!" He faltered for a moment, he'd have to explain to Hermione about that one. 


End file.
